Love Is Forever
by bloodlust90290
Summary: after years of hating Jen for what she did to him will Alex realize that it was just a stupid mistake and be with Jen forever? What happens to Time Force when a new and old villian team up together? read and review!
1. Old and New Memories

Love is Forever 

**Written by: SchuylerAlexTate**

Summary: After years of hating Jen for what she did to him, will Alex finally realize that it was just a stupid mistake? What happens to Time Force when a new and old villain team up together, bringing devastation to Millennium City? Will Alex accept something that could change not only his whole Time Force career, but also his life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip or Katie. Saban/Disney does. I do own Black Scar and Jessie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Old and New Memories 

Jen sat on the bed, looking at the wedding picture of her and Alex. They have been married for about one year now. One happy year to be exact.

Jen thought about the day when she came back to the year 3000 from the year 2001.

'That had been over three and half years ago. That day on the beach when I told Wes that I loved him, I now realize that was one really big mistake. I guess I did love him at first. He was different from Alex, very different. He was always happy and expressed his feelings. On the other hand, Alex is dedicated to his work. Never showed any emotion, except for me. He loved me. I did love him. But then I fell in love with Wes. _I thought Alex was dead_. But then he comes back, disrespects everyone, including me, his fiancée. No wonder why I fell for Wes. But after giving my engagement ring back to Alex, to stay with Wes, I guess I never really loved Wes. I was caught up in the moment. But after spending time with Wes, I realized I only loved him because he was the closest thing to Alex. But then that love turned into nothing. I fell out of love with Wes and in love _again_ with Alex. Alex is the one for me. He always has been the one for me.'

Alex however begged to differ. He didn't believe that Jen really loved him. When she returned to Time Force, Alex had treated Jen like dirt. He ignored her, didn't talk to her, he wouldn't even be her partner fighting crime anymore. Alex even dated a couple girls to get back at Jen. He wanted Jen to feel how betrayed he felt when Jen did the same thing to him. It finally took Alex over a year to realize that Jen didn't love Wes anymore. She loved him, Alex. Then they started to date again. They were both happy. Everyone knew that they were meant to be. Six months after Jen and Alex were dating again, Alex proposed. _Again._ And of course, Jen said "yes." This time they kissed, like they should have done the first time.

TIMEFORTIMEFORCETIMEFORTIMEFORCE

Black Scar walked into a large room. There was nothing in the room except for what looked like a person in the corner of the room, a large door and a light, which was not on. Black Scar is a tall man, about six-foot. He is a very muscular man with brown hair, large blue eyes and perfect white teeth. To most people he looked like the most gorgeous man ever, and he was, he didn't deny it either. But, he was known as one of the shadiest characters on Earth. That's why many girls feared to date him. Fear of his power is what scared most girls that would want to date Black Scar away.

Two minutes later, the light came on and a large, broad man appeared. He looked at the person in the corner and then started to walk towards Black Scar.

"Black Scar, I am glad that you could come."

"Yes. I'm here. Now let's get down to business."

"Yes. Here is the information on the mission." The mystery man then handed Black Scar a large packet, which appeared to be the information on the mission. "Read this over and report back here once the mission is completed. Understood?"

Black Scar quickly looked over the packet. "Yes." Black Scar then looked slightly confused as he stopped on one page of the packet. "Hold on."

"What is the matter?"

Black Scar started to walk up to the mystery man. "This looks all _too_ easy for me. I am one of the most sought after criminals."

"No need to worry Black Scar, you are fully capable of completing this mission. Oh, and there is one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

The mystery man put his head down, like he was under some spell. He then looked up at Black Scar. "The man in control of this mission wants this done quickly."

"That will be done." Black Scar then left the room with the papers about the information on the mission.

The mystery man then walked over to the person in the corner of the room. It was a girl. The girl looked to be about five foot five inches. She was in her late teens, maybe early twenties. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a loose ponytail. She has hazel eyes and perfect white teeth, and a good sense of fashion by the clothes she wore. However, it looked like she hadn't taken a shower in days. As she got up, she was shaking, like she was terrified of the man approaching her.

"Jessie, follow him and make sure he gets it done."

"Yes master," she said with fear in her voice. Jessie then left the room, still shaking. Once out of the room, Jessie was not shaking anymore, and seemed happier. She had a smile on her face. "Oh yes. This is going to be soo much fun. Black Scar is a total hottie," she said to herself with the smile on her face getting bigger.

TIMEFORTIMEFORCETIMEFORTIMEFORCE

Major Rob Logan sat at his desk. There was a large stack of papers on his desk. They seemed to look like forms for a second in command. He was thinking to himself

' _I can't spend my whole life at Time Force. Not seven days a week, and twenty-four hours a day, I'm just too old for this. I can't handle the stress of running the city's security and protection. Someone else is going to have to be there, when I can't handle it anymore. But who? Alex Collins? He would love the job, but yet he loves to be in the field of the work. Maybe he could do both. Yes. Yes, he would be able to do both. My second in command will be Alex Collins. He will definitely be able to handle it.'_

Major Logan then picked up one of the papers from the large stack. He looked over it and it was the form for who was going to be his second in command. He filled it out. The name of his second in command is Admiral Alexander Collins. Then he will be then promoted to Major Alexander Collins. A cadet walked in.

"Major Logan, sir."

"Cadet please take these papers and give them to Admiral Alex Collins please," Logan then handed the young cadet the papers that stated that Alex will become second in command.

"Yes sir."

The cadet left and Logan let out a long sigh. "Now comes the hardest part," he said to himself. "Getting Alex to accept this. This is going to be tough…but that's Alex. Alex is loyal to Time Force, there is no reason to worry. He is going to accept this position. He is going to be so happy."


	2. Getting To Know You

Love is Forever 

**Written by: SchuylerAlexTate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie or Nadira, Saban and Disney do. I do own Black Scar, Ryan and Jessie.

A/N: sorry it took so long to post chapter 2. Many things have gotten in the way. Who's to blame….let's see…school, school, and school. I'll try and post a chapter a week, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks to all who reviwed. And, if you have any ideas, tell them to me. I would love to work your ideas into my story. Here's chapter 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

The bedroom door opened and in walked Alex. Alex wasn't so much the same, as he was before. He had changed a little bit. Since he and Jen had gotten back together and got married. Alex had been a little different. He wasn't so cold, he smiled more now, and was more sympathetic to people. You could tell he had changed, by the way he walked. There was a skip in his step. You could tell that Jen had changed him.

Alex walked over to the bed where Jen was and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her.

"That's our wedding photo," Alex said as he looked at the photo as well as Jen.

"Yeah. Our wedding day was so much fun. It's one day that I'll never ever forget."

He laughed. "Yeah, it was loads of fun. You looked so beautiful that day. Your dress fit you perfect. It was fit right in all the right places. When you walked down the aisle, I swear I almost fainted, you just looked so beautiful."

Jen laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a sudden smile on his face.

Jen looked and smiled at him. "Oh Alex, you are so sweet!" She put the photo down on her night table and gave Alex a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss. She felt it as he slid his hands down her side. His hands made her shiver, yet they relaxed her and they felt so good on her body. He then started to slowly kissing her neck. Jen slowly started to pull away.

"Alex. No. Not now. I'm sorry," he then stopped.

"Yeah. I understand. We have to go to work. I love you Jen."

"I love you to Alex."

"You and Me.."

"Forever…"

TIMEFORTIMEFORCETIMEFORTIMEFORCE

Black Scar walked around the city of Silver Hills. He knew that everywhere he went all the women were just so mesmerized by his amazing looks. He knew that they were many women who wanted to date him. "Hello! This is Millennium City, California," he said to himself. Millennium City was known for two things. One, the main operating headquarters of Time Force and second, it was the party city of California, with the highest number of single women. But no one really wanted to date him, because of his reputation. Yes, he was one of the shadiest characters on Earth, but if you really got to know him, he is a good man, has a heart, and there is a good person behind the stone cold wall that he put up. He just needed someone to break through that wall.

As Black Scar was walking, he had the feeling that someone was following him. So, he turned around, and he was correct. Someone _was_ following him. It was a girl, late teens, early twenties.

"Do you need something?" he asked in a strong unemotional voice.

"Not exactly. I was sent by _'him'_ to watch you. I'm Jessie," she said, reaching out her hand.

He shook Jessie's hand. "Nice to meet you Jessie. I'm Black Scar, but you probably already knew that," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she said with a smile on her face.

"So Jessie, you wanna tag along?"

"Sure. But one thing?"

Black Scar looked at Jessie, with a very confused face. "Yeah, what?"

"Uh…where are we going," she said with a laugh.

"Oh. We would be going to do some scouting for my mission, that _'he' _told me to do."

"Sure I tag along. Let's go."

The two started walking together. They turned the corner of 3rd street and Broadway, and walked into the city park.

TIMEFORTIMEFORCETIMEFORTIMEFORCE

The unknown man sat in a room. The room was painted all black, except there was one thick stripe of yellow going across the whole room. The room had a faint smell of mint. In the room were two other people, besides the unknown man. The first person, is a man, about six foot two inches tall with blonde spiky hair and brown eyes. He was built like an athlete. Well yes, he was a former athlete, who now turned to crime for the fun in his life. The other person in the room is a woman. She is about five foot seven inches. She has long pink hair. It suited her well, the pink her. She always wanted to be different, so making her hair pink, is what she decided to do. She was a hardcore shopper. You could only tell this by looking at what she wore. She wore all types of high end brand names.

The unknown man turned to the woman.

"Nadira, you look fine. Can we please go now?"

"Hold on Daddy. Just gimme a minute. Wait. Where's Ryan?"

The young man who was in the room walked over to Nadira and put an arm around her waist. He startled her. She jumped and turned around to see Ryan.

"Ryan…Please…Don't ever, ever do that again!"

'Yes, Nadira," he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, you two, can we please go now?"

"Yes Daddy. Don't be such a bossy man."

"Yes, we can now leave Ransik."


End file.
